Black sun
by kiwado-Chishio
Summary: The Cullen family left Forks nearly 10 years ago. Now they’ve come back but one short. Alice was killed several years back by a rougue. But shortly after they arrive, a new vampire comes in but a solo-act. But this solo-act has ton of mystery surroun her
1. ch 1 w summary and prologue

Black sun

The Cullen family left Forks nearly 5 years ago. Now they've come back but one short. Alice was killed several years back by one of the Volturi. But shortly after they arrive, a new vampire comes in but a solo-act. But this solo-act could a one-man football team but also abnormal, she's a werewolf-vampire hybrid. But she's on a mission.

What the hell is this chick up to?

Prologue:

I ran as fast my abnormally fast legs would go, but they gained on me. _Damn! Why can't these morons leave me alone!_ "Go away, you bastards!" I screamed, half looking over my shoulder. They continued to chase me until I stopped, nearly flying off the cliff. _Note to self: NEVER COME BACK TO ITALY!_ "You know, you guys have no authority over me, so why pursue what you can't have?" I snapped.

I growled when none of them responded. "No takers on who wants to talk? Fine, I'll take my leave. SEE YA!" I snapped, unfurling massive black my wings and transforming into my wolvain form. I fell backwards into the canyon. I flew to the bottom. I looked up at their shocked faces and then quickly ran off. _That's it. I'm done here. I need to lie low for awhile. I wonder if my hometown will take me in. Doubt it because of my state but hell, it's worth a shot! _I continued to run in this state until I reached a small town. Then I transformed back into my humane state. My wings became invisible, my long black fur turned into an waist-long braid on my head, and my brown tie-dye tank top and green cargo pants survived the transformation. I found a mirror to myself eighteen-year-old body. My eyes were piercing silver that showed how old I really was. That was when I realized I didn't have my back-pack that held my clothes. My personal belongings didn't make it through the transformation. I shrugged it off. _I can always buy more when I get home._

I walked all the way to an airport in some city I don't remember. I walked in. "Hi," I said to a guy at the counter.

One look into my eyes and he was drooling. "Hel-lo there, what can I do for foxy lady like you?" His American charm was visible and I hated being degraded by two levels by being called a fox but I brushed off the comment and kept going.

"I'd like a plane ticket to America, please." I cooed. This was going to get me my way without too many questions.

"Where to?" he asked, flirtatiously.

"Seattle. I'm going home to a small town near there, for a reunion, you can call it." I said. My family's in for a treat to see me again.

"No bags?"

"Nope."

"Name, my lady?"

I decided to give my real name since no body knew it unless they dug deeply into my head. "Laila Black."

"Well, Miss Laila, here's your ticket. On the house." He said, trying to get a date with me. Obvious.

"Thanks." I said and then walked off to Security check before he could ask for my phone number. _Well, little Jacob, looks like your Aunt is coming home. _I thought to myself and an unexpected smile appeared as I walked through security with a breeze. Flirting is a good way of deception to what you want.

Chapter 1

I awoke with a bit of a headache. I groaned and laid my head back down. I hated flying in a plane. "Miss Black?" a perky voice asked.

I groaned again. "Yes?"

"We've arrived in Seattle, miss." She said. Groaning again, I stood up and thanked her for telling me. I walked off the plane down to the entrance. I hissed at the unusual sun peeking through the clouds of the Seattle sky and ducked into the shadows. It was about sunset. The sun still irritated my skin and made it shiny sort of, not really noticeable, unlike vampires. No one was around or at least looking at me for the weird hissing. I walked down the road at least a mile down. Then I pointed my thumb to the direction of La Push.

It took almost an hour of walking and pointing until someone came to my aid.

A silver van rolled to a stop. A cute guy, obviously an Indian from La Push, rolled down his window to talk to me. Long black hair with dark eyes but the pulpiness of his face I recognized but I don't know where from.

"Hey you need a ride?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm headed to La Push. Can you help me out?" I asked.

"Yeah, jump in." He said, I walked to the van door and jumped in. The inside of the van was like a flashback into the American 60's. Thank god I was in Spain for most of that. We were silent for an hour until he started talking.

"So where you coming from?"

"_Italia_," I said with a purposeful accent. "I'm going back to La Push to see some family. I haven't been home in a very long time. The airport lost my luggage."

"Oh, I thought you looked sorta familiar. What family?" He asked, looking back into the rearview mirror.

"Well, I haven't been there in a long time so I bet they've died out or moved or something." I said looking out the window.

"How old are you?" He asked, now suspicious.

"18." I lied with a smile.

Pause. Long pause.

"Hey you look like someone from my family line that turned into an enemy to the family." He said.

"Could you be Jacob Black?" I asked.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Now he sounded really suspicious.

"I think my family's going to be in a big surprise to see me." I said, my smile turning into a big smirk. "Are we almost there?"

"We're here." He said. Jacob opened the door for me and I stepped out.

"So your Billy's son?" I asked.

"Yeah. How do you know him?" Jacob asked.

"Which direction is your house then?" I asked. My brother is going to hate to see me but hell, might as well.

"Jake!" a voice yelled. We both turned to see who called him.

"Sam. What's up?" Jake yelled to the person who was running over to us.

"Sam? As in Sam Uley?" I asked as the person walked over to us.

"yeah. I'm Uley. Who are you?" he snapped at me suspiciously

"My name is Laila." I said then I turned back to Jacob. "So which way is to Billy, Jake?"

"Yeah, in a minute. Oh by the way, thanks for letting me borrow your car, Sam."

"Hey, no problem but we kinda have an issue. A _group_ issue." Same said

"Don't you mean _pack_?" I asked, acting innocent. When the two gave me strange looks, I answered they're expression. "I know more about this stuff then you know. I did live in this very place a long time ago. Which way, Jake?"

"How do we know we can trust you? I mean you just show up out of the blue." Sam interrogated me.

"I use to be apart of this pack before I changed into something better. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to see Billy Black, please." I snapped.

Before Sam could say anything more, Jake gave me directions and then went back to talking to Sam Uley. I walked off to see my brother, Billy.

Jacob black watched as the strange, mysterious girl walk off towards his dad's place, wondering what she was up to. He didn't take his eyes off her until she disappeared from sight.

"Jake!" Sam yelled to get his attention.

Jake turned back to Sam. "Yeah, so what's going on?"

"Apparently we have two issues. One, The Cullen's has returned but that's the smaller of the two."

Jake has become outraged and excited too. That means Bella is home with Renesme. But that means he has to deal with Edward. He flipped "What!? Bella and them have returned but that's the _smaller_ of the issues?! What's the _bigger_ one?!"

Sam ignored his yelling and continued. "They lost one of their members. Alice I think her name was so her mate's a tad pissy." He paused. "I allowed them to come onto the res."

"WHAT!" Jake yelled.

"Yes, Jake, we're back." A methodically voice purred beside him. Jacob turned to see the girl he once fell in, Isabella Swan or, rather, Isabella Cullen.

"Bella!" He exclaimed. He took a step towards her but then he saw Edward holding his daughter, Renesme, who looked like she was 16 instead of 10 like she really was. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were behind them. He didn't care about the rest. He just cared about the two of his life. "Nessie!"

"Hey, Jakie." She giggled, her red curls bouncing with her. Renesme was just the cutest girl ever, Jacob thought. Renesme looked up at her parents and then ran into his arms. She had long, red, curly hair, thinner then a stick by Jake's thoughts, pale but was still the cute with it all.

"So what are all you back? I see Alice is gone. What happened?" He asked.

"Rouge vampire turned and attacked her while we were trying to hunt for it for the Volturi. He came above her and tore her to shreds. Somehow, she didn't see him coming." Jasper said, in somewhat of sad yet angry mood.

"Yo, man, I'm sorry. You must have really loved her."

"We tore him to shreds so I got my revenge but I feel kind of empty now without her…." Jaspers voice seemed to trail as if he was getting deep into thought.

A long silence passed over them. Edward was going to say something when someone came storming away from his dad's place. That's he realized it was Laila and her hand was covered in blood.

I walked to my brother's house and walked right in through the front door. My nerves began to rattle. I don't know why I was worried to see my brother. I just was. Maybe it because I haven't seen him since I was turned into a vampire, 30 or so years ago. Maybe it's because I was exiled 30 or so years ago and it was his idea. I just didn't know.

"Jake? Is that you?" an old mans voice wafted through the hallway as I continued down. I walked into the living room…..and that's when I saw him. He looked like he was barely alive in that wheel chair of his.

"Damn, Billy. You look terrible." I said. I wanted to rush over to my little brother and hold him but I remained plastered in place.

"Laila?" he asked. Now I could see the fear in his eyes blossom.

"Yeah little brother…..it's me." I said. It was like a whisper.

"What are doing here?!"

"I came back to visit you. To see if you were still alive while I could. The rest of the pack isn't around apparently or else I would be long gone be now by their kicks." I said, taking a cautious step towards him. " it's been what? 30 years?"

"45 years but who's counting. You fell in love with a vampire and then decided to become one! YOU BETRAYED US!" he yelled. That was when I rushed to his chair. Anger and angst rushed over me. I told him the truth of so many years ago.

"I was betrayed myself. He didn't love me and I only lusted after him and his Vampiric looks. He tried to kill me. He broke almost every bone in my mortal body for _fun_. He enjoyed throwing me against the walls and hitting me on our dates. Even though he was abusing me, I couldn't pull away. I was beyond under his spell of deception. That was his special power. He had the ability of trance and seduce anyone he wanted in order to kill them. He made sure that I was nice and tender so I couldn't fight him while he sucked the life out of me. I would be dead if his brother hadn't pulled him off me. He was the one to turn me, yes but he destroyed me as well. I lost you and everything else that had meaning in my life." I snapped. I basically shook his chair as I yelled in his face. I gently put him back down and sat down in front of him.

"Sis…" he said. He didn't say much but then he said. "You look the same as you did before." He said. "I never knew. Why'd you hide it?"

"It was like an instinct. To hide the abuse or he wouldn't love me anymore if I did. His trance broke when I turned into a vampire and I woke up into reality." I said, looking up at my little brother who wasn't so little before.

"Wow, that's touching, Whitie." A snotty voice came behind me.

"Uley!" Billy said in shock.

I twirled around, standing up as I did, growling.

"So, you have returned, Whitie. It's been a long time and you aren't supposed to be here."

"I told you then and I'm telling you now; don't call me Whitie! I hated that name then and I still hate it now." I snarled, getting the in the old man's face. I once had short white as snow hair which is why everyone in our pack called me Whitie and I hated it. But when I changed, my hair turned black and my eyes changed too. "I'm here to see my brother and then I'm leaving."

"Well, Whitie, you need to get out of here. I'm already dealing with the Cullen's and I don't want to deal with you. So leave. You're still exiled." He snarled. When I just stood there, nose to nose with him, Uley picked up a butchers knife off the counter of the counter. I knew his old, dead threats.

"You can't make me. The werewolf community has no pull over me. And neither does the vampire community. I'm a one-man show, a solo-act, the lone wolf. So I have two words for you,"

"Oh yeah? What's that, Whitie?" he asked. His old smug look brought back memories……horrible memories.

"Bite me!" I snapped and walked over to my brother. I whispered my good-bye and turned to leave through the kitchen, passed Uley. As I passed him though, he stabbed my hand. I screamed and wanted to slash him open but instead of fighting, I ran out. He followed me out. Blood dripped down my hand. _'great. Now everyone hear is probably on high alert and ready to kill me. THANKS ULEY!'_

I saw Jacob and a group of people and I headed towards him. Jacob had his arm around a thin, cheerleader type bodied, curly red-haired girl. I turned to Uley junior. "Tell your father that he has no control over me anymore. No one does as much as the wolves here do as the Italian morons think they do and I hope to god you're a better leader that your father ever was!" I snapped in his face. I turned on the group of people who were obviously vampires. They all looked like they were a family. One of them seemed the most familiar. The one who seemed to be having the same expression as I had. An empathic. He had blondish brown hair and his eyes were blue. Bright blue. He seemed so familiar. Like he was once apart of my life but is now a face I can't place.

"Laila!" Uley Senior yelled and heard him transform. I turned back on him.

"It wouldn't be fair, old man. I'm a vampire, werewolf hybrid. Haven't you heard!?" I snarled, not turning away from the blonde's blue eyes. It was going to kill me until I figured out who the guy.

"Laila Ells Black!" Uley Senior yelled. I turned around and saw Uley Senior, in wolf form, coming at me.

"Damnit!" I snarled. I transformed to my wolf form, my wings folded against me, running at him. I head-butted him with full-force. Gaining a major headache, the force made him fall over. I stood up, regaining all my clothes and body, feeling dizzy. I turned back around to the stunned group. "Well, that was fun." I said sarcastically.

"Laila Ells Black?" Jacob asked, coming towards me, releasing his red-head. "As in _the_ Laila Ells Black who was an amazing werewolf but became a traitor? You're _that _Laila Black!?"

"Yes, son, this is Laila Ells Black. Laila, meet your Aunt." Billy came around. He talked to Jacob while I wrapped my hand up. This was going to be an interesting visit home.


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2

After an hour of explaining, Jacob and I were invited back to the Cullen's manor. Jake traveled as the werewolf. I flew with my wings in my human persona. It was a rarity for me to fly like this because it took up a lot of my energy but it was easier for my hand. When we all got there, we all sat there, staring at one another. Well I was focused on my hand. But they had a million questions for me and I had questions for them.

"So, Laila, how did you become the way you are?" Carlisle asked. He was a doctor so he was attempting to take a look at my hand but it was good enough that a doc didn't need to see it so I kept pulling away. I may not be indestructible like vampires but I healed faster then normal.

"I thought it wasn't possible." Edward stated.

"Well, apparently it is, for the most part, anyway." I said. Turning to Jake I said, "Get turned into a vampire while you're trying to change into your wolf form and you'll end up like me." Giving him a thumbs up, sarcastic about it to.

"What? You don't like being a hybrid?" Rosalie asked. I could tell if she being sarcastic like me or being sincere.

"Not really. Since I'm not even suppose to be alive. I've been looking for my ex-boyfriend who turned me so I can kill him. He broke nearly every bone in my body, Christmas Eve too. Its long, boring story." I said, giving a small smile.

"Wait, so he abused you?" Bella asked. She held a tight grip on her daughter, Renesme, who was technically younger then she looked. Her hand was entangled with Edwards. I smiled at their hands, feeling remorse but I still thought it was sweet.

I pulled my eyes up to look at her. "Yeah. We dated for 9 months. Well, technically it wasn't dating since I was under his special power. The ability to seduce and/or trance someone into thinking something that's a lie was their power. Daren, was his name, had a twin brother, who pulled Daren off me before he killed me. Daren and Damian. We were together for nine months and I was eighteen, so I didn't know any better. I didn't even know he was a vampire until the day he was going to suck me dry."

"How long ago was this?" Emmett asked.

"60 some-on years ago." I asked, trying to keep my hand away from Carlisle. My attempts were almost futile.

"Laila, please, let me see your hand." He pleaded.

"I'm fine. I'll be completely healed by tomorrow morning." I said, tucking my healing hand away. "Any way I'm not a fan of people touching me because of Daren. I haven't been in a relationship since Daren." Jasper looked sad when I said those words.

"Wow, super fascinating there, Laila." Rosalie stated. Now I really saw that she was sarcastic.

"Rose!" Everyone snapped but I just shrugged it off.

We stood up together. "Rosalie, do you have a problem with me?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"I have a problem with your existence. How can u be a hybrid?!"

"ROSALIE!" Everyone yelled.

"C'mon, Rose, must you?!" Jake snapped far behind me.

"No, its okay. Would you like me to leave, Rosalie?"

"YES!" She snapped. She looked flustered and angry all at once. I almost smiled at her frustration

I almost said something but a voice came behind me. "Rose, stop picking fights with our guests. You did the same thing with Bella; you did it with all of us but Emmett. Don't start with our guests." Jasper came behind me, putting a hand on me. Usually I would've shyed away at any physical contact but he made me feel calm and unafraid. An empathic I figured. But there was something about Jasper. Something important I really should remember. Something that happened in my past that was somehow erased from my memory.

"Fine but the wolves aren't staying with us." Rosalie snarled and stormed out of the room.

"Well, she won't have to worry about me staying here." Jake said, from behind me. "I got to go guys. I'll see you all real soon."

"Jake don't be like that." Bella pleaded, walking towards him.

"Jakie, don't go." Renesme pleaded, running into his arms. They embraced for a long while. Renesme looked to her parents who reluctantly nodded. Jacob looked at me like he needed my permission.

"Don't turn to me, lover boy. I'm not your parent. That's Billy's job." I smirked and they ran excitedly outside.

"Well, if you don't have anywhere to go tonight, you can stay with us. If nobody else minds." Jasper asked his family.

"You'd really want a hybrid around?" I asked, incredulously. "When I visit the Volturi for my yearly check-in or any other vampire clans, they all hate me."

"What? Of course you can stay with us but we don't have any rooms open for you." Esme stated. She ran over and gave me a hug. I stood like stone at her touch. She quickly released me.

"She could always stay in old bedroom, that's right next to Jasper's old room." Edward stated. "Bella, Renesme and I can stay in our honeymoon house."

Jasper reached and gripped my hand. Instead of jumping fifty feet in the air, I gripped his hand back, like his hand was familiar in my own. "That's perfect." He said, turning to me and smiling at me. Still pondering over who he truly was to me and shocked and afraid, all at once, I smiled at him back.

Alrighty fans. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy! Remember, I own none of the twilight characters. Well, except Laila


End file.
